


Patate McCall

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek tell him otherwise, I don't like Scott, M/M, Scott doesn't think Dreek is serious about Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Scott ne sait pas quoi faire.Pourtant, quand le jeune loup découvre ce que son meilleur ami prévoit de faire, il se doit d'intervenir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!
> 
> Bon c'est pas un texte d'Halloween mais c'est l'intention qui compte ^^
> 
> je n'aime pas Scott ce qui est très con parce que c'est le personnage principal, mais c'est comme ça lol d'où le titre ;)
> 
> WARNING: Scott est un très mauvais ami dans cette histoire :D
> 
> bonne lecture

Scott ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il a beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête, il ne voit aucune solution. Enfin si, il en voit une, mais ça voudrait dire faire du mal à son meilleur ami et il ne peut s’y résoudre.

Pourtant, quand le jeune loup découvre ce que son meilleur ami prévoit de faire, il se doit d’intervenir.

Alors il prend son courage à deux mains et dit à Stiles qu’ils doivent parler.

\- Parler ? De quoi ? s’inquiète Stiles.

Dans la tête de l’hyperactif, des scénarios de plus en plus fous et dangereux, voire mortels défilent sans qu’il puisse les en empêcher. Il en viendrait presque à se déclencher une crise d’angoisse.

Heureusement, Scott sait quoi faire dans ces cas-là et très vite, il enraye la spirale infernale des pensées de Stiles.

            - Il faut qu’on parle de Derek et toi, précise Scott.

Stiles soupire. Il sait que son meilleur ami n’approuve pas sa relation avec l’Alpha, mais il pensait que Scott respecterait au moins sa décision. Après tout, Stiles est assez grand pour savoir ce qu’il fait et surtout, faire ce qu’il veut sans que Scott vienne lui dire qu’il a tort.

Est-ce que Stiles a dit à Scott qu’il ne devait pas sortir avec Allison ? Bien sûr que non. Bon, ok si, il l’a peut-être dit, mais plus que tout, il a soutenu Scott et sa cinglée de petite amie qui ne sait pas réfléchir par elle-même… mais il s’égare.

Bref, lui Stiles Stilinski a toujours soutenu Scott McCall, même dans ses pires décisions. Est-ce que c’est réellement trop demander que son meilleur ami lui rende la pareille ? Apparemment oui.

            - Ecoute Scott, je sais que tu n’approuves pas ma relation avec Derek, mais…

\- Il se sert de toi ! coupe Scott. Tu ne vois pas qu’il se fiche de ce que tu ressens ? Il ne sort pas avec toi parce qu’il tient à toi !

Stiles croise les bras sur son torse fin en une attitude défensive. Derek lui a assuré qu’il tenait à lui et Stiles lui fait confiance. Scott ne comprend tout simplement pas la situation. Peut-être qu’il est jaloux ? Peut-être qu’il a tellement eu l’habitude que Derek tente de le recruter dans sa meute, que maintenant que l’attention n’est plus sur lui, il se sent négligé ou une connerie comme ça ?

Pour l’amour de la discussion – et nous savons tous à quel point Stiles aime parler – Stiles décide de pousser le raisonnement de son meilleur ami plus loin.

            - Très bien, disons qu’il se sert de moi ? soupire Stiles. Pour quoi faire ? C’est pas comme si je pouvais lui apporter quoi que ce soit.

Scott regarde son meilleur ami avec ce regard de chiot battu qui veut dire qu’il a pitié de Stiles. L’humain n’aime pas ce regard. C’est le regard qui veut dire qu’il ne va pas aimer ce qu’il va entendre et qu’il va souffrir. Emotionnellement ou physiquement, peu importe. Le fait est qu’il va morfler.

            - Stiles, tu sais très bien pour quoi, répond tristement Scott.

\- Ben non, justement, j’sais pas, sinon je poserais pas la question, rétorque sèchement Stiles. C’est un truc qui se fait, tu sais ? Quelqu’un pose une question et une autre personne y répond. Quand on répond à une question par une autre question, c’est pour gagner du temps. Ou alors c’est un psy qui veut te pousser à réfléchir sur ce que tu ressens réellement et à trouver la réponse seul. Sauf que t’es pas psy. Alors ça laisse que ‘gagner du temps’ mais je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais gagner du temps. Donc, je comprends pas.

Scott a patiemment attendu et quand il est à peu près sûr que Stiles a terminé sa tirade, il avoue :

            - Derek sort avec toi pour m’avoir dans sa meute. Et peut-être aussi parce que ton père est le Shérif.

Stiles en reste bouche bée. Il aimerait pouvoir dire à Scott qu’il se trompe. Qu’il a tort. Que… Mais en fait, le jeune humain n’a pas d’argument à opposer à la logique de son meilleur ami. Pare que ça a du sens, vous comprenez ? Et ça rejoint tout ce qu’il s’est toujours secrètement dit depuis que Derek l’a plaqué contre un mur pour ravager sa bouche comme si demain n’existait pas.

Parce que soyons clair, Derek est un loup-garou Alpha, gaulé comme un Dieu Grec qui sort avec Stiles Stilinski, geek, trop mince et humain, ça vous semble crédible à vous ? Eh bien, Stiles se pince régulièrement parce qu’il a du mal à y croire. Et ce que lui dit Scott ne fait que confirmer ses pires craintes.

Défait et déprimé, Stiles quitte la maison de son meilleur ami sous le regard triste de Scott. Le loup sait qu’il a méchamment blessé l’humain, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser coucher avec Derek, donner sa virginité à ce monstre qui ne fait que l’utiliser.

 _Il s’en remettra_ , se dit-il, alors que son téléphone sonne, annonçant l’arrivée d’un nouveau message d’Allison. Il répond immédiatement, Stiles déjà oublié.

OoOoO

Scott rentre de son rendez-vous avec Allison, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux, ne pensant pas du tout à Stiles qu’il n’a pourtant pas vu depuis trois jours.

Tout à son bonheur amoureux, Scott n’a pas remarqué l’absence de son meilleur ami au lycée. Pas plus qu’il n’a repéré les regards noirs qu’Erica, Isaac et Boyd lui lancent à la moindre occasion depuis deux jours. Il n’a pas non plus vu que Derek, venu chercher ses Bêtas, a été obligé de garder ses lunettes de soleil, malgré le ciel couvert de nuages presque noirs. Un homme avec des yeux rubis, ça attire l’attention, vous voyez ?

Alors que Scott traverse la réserve au petit trot, sourire vissé aux lèvres et rêvassant de sa dulcinée, il n’entend pas les légers grondements et les craquements des brindilles qui le suivent.

Ça se rapproche.

Ça se rapproche encore.

Encore.

Et puis…

Scott comprend qu’il a un problème quand il se fait brutalement projeté contre le tronc d’un chêne centenaire. Quand il se relève, ses deux côtes cassées, son crâne fêlé et son épaule déboitée guérissent en quelques instants. (Quoique le jury soit toujours en plein débat concernant le crâne fêlé.)

Scott découvre Isaac, Erica et Boyd qui l’encerclent. Les trois bêtas ont les yeux qui brillent, leurs griffes et crocs sont sortis, mais ils ne sont que partiellement transformés. Scott les imite.

Il savait bien que ça arriverait. Ce moment où ils profiteraient de la relation de Stiles avec Derek pour le recruter. Ou plutôt tenter de le recruter. Même s’il pensait que ça se ferait plus en douceur que ça.

Néanmoins, aucun des Bêtas ne fait plus que ce qui a déjà été fait. Ils ne parlent pas à l’Oméga, l’attaquent pas. Ils se contentent de le regarder comme s’ils attendaient quelque chose. Et Scott ne leur donne pas la satisfaction de se lancer dans une bagarre contre eux. A trois contre un, il est sûr de perdre. Il est naïf, pas stupide. Même s’il se demande ce qu’ils attendent.

La réponse ne tarde pas, puisque deux points rouges apparaissent et se rapprochent de l’endroit où ils se trouvent.

Derek Hale s’arrête à quelque pas de Scott. Celui-ci se crispe, sachant parfaitement que la seule chose que Derek connait est la violence. L’Alpha l’étonne.

\- Bonsoir Scott, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Allison ? lui demande poliment Derek.

Scott se contente de grogner pour toute réponse. Il sait que c’est une mauvaise idée, que ça peut être considéré comme un défi, mais il est hors de question qu’il s’écrase devant Derek.

            - Je vois, sourit paisiblement Derek, avant de passer à l’action.

En une seconde, alors même qu’il est également un loup-garou, Scott se retrouve plaqué au tronc du chêne, un bras en travers de la gorge.

Les yeux flamboyants de Derek se posent sur ceux de Scott et le brûlent, enflammant son cerveau.

            - Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu sais quoi que ce soit de ma relation avec Stiles ? gronde Derek.

            - Tu te sers de lui pour m’avoir dans ta meute, halète Scott en se débattant.

Ce n’est pas comme si ses efforts pouvaient faire la différence, mais on ne peut pas lui enlever qu’il essaye. C’est tout à son honneur.

            - Vraiment ? se moque Derek. Erica, depuis combien de temps je sors avec Stiles.

Oui, Derek ne se sert toujours pas de point d’interrogation. Enfin, pas toujours. C’est quand il le fait qu’il faut sérieusement avoir peur pour sa vie.

            - Trois mois, douze jours et – elle regarde sa montre – quatre heures. A quelques minutes près, répond-elle sur un ton qui promet mille souffrances alors qu’elle fixe hargneusement Scott.

            - Les femmes se souviennent toujours de ce genre de détails, fait Derek sur le ton de la conversation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Derek appuie un peu plus sur la trachée de Scott, lui coupant presque la respiration.

            - Dis-moi Scott, depuis combien de temps j’ai pas essayé de t’amener dans ma meute ? reprend l’Alpha.

Scott n’en sait rien et avec son cerveau qui commence à manquer d’oxygène, il n’est pas près de le savoir.

            - Depuis presque quatre mois, répond pour lui Derek. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Scott émet un borborygme en labourant le bras de l’autre loup qui ne bronche même pas.

            - Parce que c’est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte qu’en fait, je n’avais pas besoin de toi pour avoir Stiles dans ma vie.

Scott cesse de se débattre et écarquille les yeux.

_Quoi ?_

Derek le laisse tomber sur le sol et s’accroupit pour pouvoir continuer à le fixer dans les yeux.

            - Parce que c’est ce que j’ai toujours fait, Scott, révèle l’Alpha. Je savais que si tu étais dans ma meute, Stiles le serait aussi. Et avec du temps, j’aurais pu gagner sa confiance et ensuite, son amour. Je me suis rendu compte que j’avais déjà sa confiance et son désir.

Derek se relève et s’éloigne de quelques pas.

\- Quant à ton idée de me servir de Stiles afin d’utiliser son père, poursuit Derek, je n’ai pas besoin de ça. Sache que tu as devant toi le nouvel adjoint du Shérif.

Scott s’étrangle.

_Quoi ?_

L’oxygène est revenu dans son cerveau, mais ça ne l’aide pas à mieux comprendre la situation.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu aies pensé ça, dit Derek sur un ton conciliant. Par contre, je dois bien avouer que devoir demander au Shérif de parler à Stiles parce que mon petit ami refusait de me parler, tout ça à cause de son meilleur ami qui ne sort son nez du string de sa chasseuse que pour lui faire du mal… Ça, ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

Derek tourne les talons et lance par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il s’éloigne :

            - Amusez-vous ! Mais souvenez-vous, ne le tuez pas ! Stiles ne nous le pardonnerait pas.

Scott met trois jours à se remettre de la correction que les Bêtas lui administrent. Vous pouvez être sûr qu’il a bien appris la leçon.

Après ça, il ne se mêle plus jamais de la relation entre Stiles et Derek. Encore moins quand Stiles lui demande des conseils.


End file.
